


Believer of Lies

by IanMarvelyn



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanMarvelyn/pseuds/IanMarvelyn
Summary: 一个来自蜘蛛侠的意外标记打乱了神秘客的计划，身份败露后，他与彼得帕克正式成为了敌人，但他们同时也是伴侣，这个死结该如何收尾？





	1. Chapter 1

人们陷入爱情之时即是谎言开始之始。  
——《星际迷航》作者哈伦·埃利森

一

我只是想做个友善的邻家蜘蛛侠……并不是说我不想承担责任，只不过……我真的没有这份能力，我的意思是，我担心自己会搞砸，发生什么不可挽回、也无法善后的事情，你懂，超级英雄常常面对的那些。”这个刚刚英勇无畏地一头扎进危险中拯救路人的蜘蛛侠，此时却是一位眼圈红红的男孩，睁着一双迷茫又全然信任的眼睛看着他，这让他的脸上像是长出一对发光的琥珀一样，让对面的昆汀不知怎的对自己的骗局产生了那么一点点的心虚。

他嘴里说着安慰的话，扮演着成熟包容的年长者的角色，可能他自己都分辨不出哪些话其实没有那么违心，谁曾经没有片刻是正直善良的少年，谁又没有某一刻希望自己就是纯洁无瑕的正义使者，从某一角度来说，昆汀并非不受触动。

夜空星星点点，城市散发着暖黄色的光，俩人坐着的屋顶吹来微凉的夜风，昆汀几乎开始享受这一“倾诉衷肠”的戏份了，但是安静的环境很快就被彼得越来越重的呼吸声打破了。

昆汀扶着对方的肩头，蜘蛛侠上半身几乎蜷缩成一只虾米，他皱紧眉头捂住腹部还不停地说着自己没关系，昆汀第一反应就是这家伙是不是喝多了酒吧那些亮闪闪的五彩汽水，心里叹气自己原计划的猎艳之夜估计就泡汤在这小子身上了，彼得抓住他的胳膊摇摇晃晃地站起来努力说：  
“贝克先生，我没有肚子疼，只是这里，好热，要烧伤一样……唔！”

彼得再度弓下身子，与此同时一股强烈的香根草和甜橙的气息扑面而来，昆汀浑身一阵脱力，无意识松开了手，彼得没抓稳摔倒在地上，而后又凭自己的力量站了起来，没有注意到突然大汗淋漓的昆汀，他慌慌张张地解释道：“是我的蜘蛛感应！对不起，它……它又开始不受控制了……我……”

昆汀努力抑制着一波一波向身下涌去的热潮，感觉顷刻间屁股下面已经有了濡湿的滑腻，没有张口就骂得益于他A+的演技，因为——

这狗屁的根本不是什么蜘蛛感应这爆发的气息明显就是alpha信息素啊这个白痴小孩！！！

“彼得，这叫发情期！”

很抱歉他还是用了吼的，希望这不会损害温柔可亲的贝克先生的人设。

根本不管那个小孩的震惊，昆汀心里已经有了自己的算盘。

反正今晚本身就是娱乐之夜，现在眼前就有现成的alpha，又是一位……呵，如此光明磊落的少年英雄。

昆汀的目光不禁暗了暗。

他不得不承认自己喜欢掐灭闪耀的东西。  
如此的洁白无瑕，当浸染了暗色的污渍后，又会是什么一番模样呢？

“Peter...”昆汀放软了声线，“我非常不舒服，能送我回去吗？”

气力从四肢百骸渐渐汇集到身上，最初的不适开始迅速褪去，而且，有人需要帮忙永远是他最强大的动力！充满正义感的友善邻家蜘蛛侠当即拦腰抄起昆汀翻身从屋顶下开着的窗户翻入屋内，这间房正是昆汀暂时的落脚之处，或者说，是为了神秘客这个身份打造的落脚之处。

彼得半蹲在地毯上，手托着昆汀的脖颈，疑惑地嗅了嗅房间的味道，贝克先生用了什么种类的熏香？有种……果香味儿？

几个深呼吸间，这种香味不明所以地勾得他心里痒痒的，使他忍不住想贴近，心里燃起一股莫名的焦躁感，就像有人拿着一根点燃的熏香在他胸腔里戳来戳去，又痛又灼热，这把火一直烧到喉咙口，仿佛刺激地他犬齿都开始蠢蠢欲动，他狠狠地吞了一口唾沫。

这时昆汀身体已经软绵绵的了，他克制不住地向身后的彼得靠过去，明明身后的alpha散发着清新的味道，可这味道却让他越闻越燥热，他几乎就要直接用手把紧身衣背后的拉链拉开了，但仅存的理智阻止了他的行为。

毕竟，会按能量波动发光的超级英雄战衣，怎么能像一件戏服一样凭拉链和超级胶穿脱呢！

差点穿帮！昆汀在心里扇了自己两巴掌，好像这样就能让精虫上脑的自己清醒一点。

可这衣服怎么脱呢……

昆汀摁住彼得的脑后一把把他压下来吻上那双无时无刻不在喋喋不休的唇，他不得不承认这两瓣红润的嘴唇在面前上下翻飞时他就时时有扑上去狠狠蹂躏的冲动。

少年有一瞬间的僵硬，而后热情地俯身回应着，只不过毫无技巧可言的吻技让昆汀感觉自己就像亲吻着一只嗷嗷待哺的小狼狗，没长全的幼齿在自己嘴唇上又咬又啃。但少年人胜就胜在这份热情——

彼得舔吻着昆汀，温柔又暴躁地捕获着每一寸唇舌，昆汀带着引诱吮吸侵入口腔的舌头，挑逗着引导着它更向深处进行。蜘蛛侠的嘴唇比预想的更薄，既透着坚毅，又显出一丝寡薄的意味。勾引一位少年英雄的想法让昆汀更加兴奋，蜘蛛侠现在上半身已经完全压了下来，两人胸口紧贴，彼得半跪在地上，膝盖顶在他双腿之间，昆汀根本分不清三角区域的热度是彼得身上传来的，还是自己在燃烧。

彼得整个大脑被吻得晕晕乎乎的，仿佛装满了一兜沸腾冒泡的岩浆，满心满眼都是昆汀面颊绯红，半阖的双眼蓝得雾蒙蒙的，鼻翼间全是Omega甜美的香气，这香气比起一开始已经不那么透亮了，带着一股黏腻腻湿漉漉的气息，这味道简直是赤裸裸的邀请，任何一个alpha都能无师自通地参透它的意味，彼得也毫不例外。他感觉自己裆部涨得发痛，甚至有小兄弟撑破战衣的错觉，他体内的alpha早已迫不及待，迫使着他进行下一步的动作。

趁着年轻人沉浸在热吻中不知东南西北时，昆汀悄悄把手绕到背后缓缓解开戏服的拉锁，彼得双手捧在他脖子和下巴上，自觉地向下移动，根本没工夫怀疑掌下如何变成了赤裸的肌肤。

“Peter....”昆汀气喘吁吁地分开两人的唇舌，一道暧昧的银丝拉扯出来又断落，昆汀的手放在彼得的胸前，那里覆盖着薄薄的贴身战甲，昆汀隔着制服抚过少年肌肉的纹路，彼得克制不住地抓住他的手腕，另一手不知在胸前拍了哪个地方，一身战衣就这样瞬间脱落，昆汀还没来得及感叹，火热的躯体便贴了上来，少年急切地找寻着那块让他如痴如醉的腺体，彼得舔吻上脖子那一块的瞬间，昆汀克制不住地呻吟了一声，对方仿佛得到了鼓励，下一秒一个用力的吮吸让昆汀一下子就软了腰，若不是彼得托着他的后脑勺，他估计就会直接摔在地上。

如果他的战衣没有设计成不透水的，那他身下的地毯估计就已经湿了一片了。

“好了，Peter.”昆汀艰难地稳定声线开口说道，“停一下。”  
“Mr. Beck.....”彼得立刻像被训斥的小狗狗一样抬起头，虽然昆汀刚刚的嗓音很柔和，他还是像做错了什么事，就差没立刻把手背到身后了，“我做错了哪一步吗？”  
“不，当然没有，好孩子。”昆汀露出安慰性的长者的微笑，只是彼得没有注意到他斜斜上扬的嘴角多多少少暴露了这家伙的一丝本性，“是时候加快动作进行下一步了不是吗？毕竟……”

昆汀坐起身，满意地打量着彼得健硕的肌肉，不经意地舔了舔嘴角，“毕竟发情可不是什么亲亲就能解决的事情。”他伸手从彼得结实的肩头摸到小腹，再往下，坏笑地听见耳边传来一声被哽住的声音，“Kid,”他的手就停留在那个要命的位置，完全能感受到掌下抽动的硕大，可他的语气却好像在仔细哄着一位不专心听讲的学生，“你需要用你的大肉棒进入我的阴道，把它撑得又涨又满，然后狠狠地操我，直到我说不出话为止，最后操开我的生殖腔，把我灌满。”昆汀的声音越来越低，说到最后，他几乎是贴在彼得的耳畔，彼得感觉好像有人攥住了他的喉咙，他喘不过气地看着昆汀半阖的眼皮，长长的睫毛充满诱惑地轻颤着，“直到那时，你我才能满足，孩子。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

二

彼得几乎是咆哮着以饿狼扑食的姿态推倒了昆汀，战衣完全滑落，凌乱地堆在他的脚踝，被急匆匆地一秒踹开，昆汀双手摁在他饱满的肱二头肌上堪堪挤出一句：“到床上去...”下个眨眼间后背就陷入了柔软的织物中。  
蜘蛛侠什么时候有了超级速度？  
这对计划有什么……  
彼得就跪趴在他身上，傲人的粗壮蓄势待发，就这么直挺挺地杵在他脸前不到三十公分的地方，昆汀一下子被夺走了所有思绪，只是刹那间觉得口干舌燥，浓郁的alpha信息素充斥着鼻腔，紧紧包围在他周边虎视眈眈，让他浑身不由自主地轻颤起来。他这会儿像是成为了被狩猎的那一个，这使他莫名地感觉有些兴奋。  
昆汀舔了舔唇角，舌尖抵在牙关上，轻轻地，却是以命令的口吻对彼得说：  
“趴下去，舔我。”  
随后不管那小屁孩是什么反应，昆汀抬脚踩在对方肩头把人推开然后压下去，彼得的脸一下子趴在了昆汀双腿之间，被一阵强烈的花香信息素刺激得浑身都烧了起来。  
“M...Mr. Beck...”彼得语无伦次，开口却只能叫出这个。  
“Quentin.”昆汀脸上有一抹温柔的笑意，拉起他的手握在腰上一扯——所有衣物及上面的挂件应声脱落，被昆汀迅速横起一腿扫了下去，丁玲桄榔掉落满地。  
昆汀的淫水已经流到了大腿根，性器也早已涨大贴着小腹，下面的小洞微微张开，在彼得热切视线注视下露出一点嫣红的内里。  
仿佛受到蛊惑般，彼得慢慢伏下身子，试探地伸出舌头，绕着小洞周围舔了一圈，“唔……”昆汀上半身倒下去，发出一声叹息，他伸手鼓励似的揉了揉腿间那颗小脑袋，“好孩子，再往里面一点……啊……对，”彼得舌尖探入穴口，甜蜜蜜的汁水更是争先恐后地向外涌，他又舔又吮，期待听到贝克先生发出更多好听的呻吟，那些软绵绵的叫声让他硬得发疼，恨不得立刻按照他之前形容的那样把自己埋进这具湿润的身体里，可是他想让贝克先生舒服。  
他一边舔着小穴，一边伸手抚摸着外阴和双球，果不其然听到昆汀的呻吟声又加大了些，叫得他耳朵里痒痒的，他吃进去了一些爱液，没有闻起来那么香甜，带着一丝奶腥味，可他似乎并不讨厌，这是他第一次见到Omega的私密之处也是第一次有如此“深入”的认识，这给他一种欢欣的责任感，好像昆汀就是神话中坐竹篮漂流而来的神子，被他捡到，成为神赐的、独属于他的责任。  
脊椎窜过一阵阵麻酥酥的快感，昆汀呼吸急促，断断续续地从喉咙口带出气声，他都不记得有多久别人来给他做口交了，少年人笨拙又体恤的唇舌让他浑身仿佛轻盈地飘了起来，却给更深处增加了更多空虚，他舔了舔下唇，觉得是时候了。  
“Good boy.”昆汀稍稍坐起身，他眼神带笑，双颊染着性感的红润，彼得出来没见过这样的他，赤裸着，展露着天神一般完美的躯体，眼里是被欲望点燃沸腾的湖水，唇角是骄纵着后辈的温柔，彼得直愣愣地盯着，昆汀轻而易举地就托起了彼得的上身，把人推到在床上，俯身在他耳边说：  
“该给好孩子一点奖励了。”  
说罢昆汀对准彼得的肉棒坐了下去，从下而上被缓缓撑开的触觉让他头皮发麻，彼得实在是太大了，他根本无法一口气坐下去，下面涨疼的感觉却使他浑身发烫，就在这时，彼得的好耐心好像突然短路了一下，他忍不住猛地一挺腰，昆汀被这下刺激得腿一软，完全跌坐了下去。  
最敏感的内部被狠狠顶到的感觉让昆汀一瞬间眼前空白，阴茎狠狠地抽动了一下，差点就射了出来。他不确定自己有没有尖叫出来，毕竟据之前的床伴所称，他在床上从来不是一个安静的人。  
“唔……Mr....Quen...Quentin...”彼得犹犹豫豫尝试着叫出了他的名字，柔软的紧致包裹着他的性器，内壁还在一颤一颤地吮吸，Omega的阴道和他之前想的完全不一样，不似肠道那么光滑，像是层层叠叠的花瓣把他吞地更深，更别提充分的湿滑，简直像要把他淹进去一样，那种好像被掐住脖子无法呼吸的感觉又漫上来了。  
他看了一眼昆汀，对方显然也在努力调整呼吸，他结结巴巴地说：“Quen...Quentin, 我……我觉得我要恐慌发作（panic attack）了。”  
昆汀不可置信地斜了他一眼，“Come on, 小处男，你不会因为做爱而恐慌发作的。”  
“可是我我……”  
“动动你的腰。”  
看着彼得在床上像虫一样左右蠕动了一下昆汀几乎被气笑了，提醒他一下，他当初到底是为什么突发奇想和一个高中生上床的？  
苍天无眼，可怜的Omega只能自食其力了。昆汀咽下脏话，一只手撑起身体，抬起屁股而后又坐下，这次胀痛没有那么明显了，身下传来“嘶——”倒吸气的声音，昆汀没憋住嘲讽开口了：“怎么？希望你这次不是想晕过去了。”  
“再……再做一次。”彼得红着脸略略撑起上半身看着昆汀。  
昆汀照做了，并且慢慢开始加快速度，很显然他擅长照顾自己，在不如意的场景下尽可能地让自己舒服起来。  
贝克先生——虽然他要求自己叫他昆汀，但这仍是一种习惯——在他身上上下移动着，下面殷红的小嘴一下下把自己的粗壮吃进去，他向后撑着身体，面向他的胸膛不停上下起伏着，饱满的胸肌上两个乳尖硬得像石头一样，在他意识到之前，他已经伸手毫不留情地掐了上去，昆汀发出一声不知是痛还是爽抑或两者皆有的惊呼，彼得一手握上他折叠在自己身边小腿，猛地坐起身把昆汀推到进床垫里，狠狠刺入他的身体。  
“啊！”彼得突然主动的进攻让昆汀猝不及防，小狼狗一下子就变成了凶猛的大野狼，抬高他的腿压在胸前，粗长带着凶狠的力道像钉钉子一样把他往床头一个劲地顶，摩擦带来的快感汹涌如波涛一般袭来，小穴不由得把入侵者绞得死紧，可这根本挡不住蜘蛛侠的超级力量，凶器狠狠抽出又快速一插到底，昆汀根本不能跟上他的节奏，咬紧着下唇可还是不住地发出声音，但这点声音还不够盖住身下的响声。  
过多的润滑让穴口随着alpha的动作不停弄出咕啾咕啾的声音，流到臀瓣上的液体在一次一次肉与肉的撞击中使声响变得更为清脆，空气中AO的信息素也紧紧交缠着，超级英雄的性器每次都能撞上那个已经微微张开一点小口的腔体，浑身的感官都敏感到了极点，昆汀双手不禁抓紧了彼得的后背，指甲无意识地深陷进皮肉，“好……好深……啊……”昆汀的脖子向后仰去，若不是彼得还死死压着他的两条腿，昆汀整个身子都要弯成弓形。  
后背传来灼烧的痛感，昆汀一定是把他的那里抓出了血，不过这种伤口在几分钟之内就能愈合，但昆汀的行为不知为何让彼得更兴奋，像是一种口头奖励。  
“乖孩子，就是那里，呃，再试一次。”彼得听话地朝着昆汀的敏感点一阵猛攻，昆汀的臀部几乎完全离开床垫，被彼得圈在怀里，快感多到仿佛要在腹腔爆炸，昆汀紧紧皱着英俊的浓眉，仅剩的一丁点理智在遥远地大叫，不行，再这样下去会……  
再这样下去会怎样？  
昆汀猛地被彼得翻到床上，面朝下被埋进枕头里，小彼得在肉穴中整整旋转了一圈，昆汀一个哆嗦，感觉身下的床单湿了一片，彼得也咬紧了后牙槽，缩紧的阴道带来的简直是蚀骨般的麻酥感，他将昆汀的两条腿架在腰间，这样昆汀下半身就是悬空着被狠狠插入，四处都没有着力点，每一次撞击力道都那么大，骨头都要散架，更别提敏感的内部了，“停，停一下……！”昆汀的嗓音甚至被逼出了一点哭腔，他几乎感觉自己被操坏了，刚刚高潮过的身体极度敏感，任何一点快感的累加都会超出承受范围，彼得伏下身安慰性地亲吻着昆汀光滑的背部，亲着亲着又移到了脖子后的腺体。上下夹击中，昆汀的呻吟声越来越大，彼得一把抽走闷着声音的枕头，昆汀前额的发丝被汗水沾湿，整张脸呈艳丽的粉红色，眼睛无神而茫然地望着前方。  
昆汀偏过头大口大口喘着气，穴口被操到接近麻木，但甬道内的神经还活跃着，他在这场性事中仿佛被劈成了两半，一半已然晕厥，一半在尖叫着承受仿佛没有尽头的操弄。  
彼得第一次尝到做爱的甜头，根本忘了自己身为超级英雄的力道和持久力，他反而生怕自己早泄让昆汀失望，在Omega甜蜜的甬道中一边享受一边死死支持着。他慢慢发现Omega下体内除了敏感点，更深处还有一个小口，狠狠撞上去就会开得大一点，一下下咬着他结的位置，爽得他脊椎好像都被油炸了一遍，自然而然地更加用力戳刺那里。  
生殖腔腔口被如此凌虐般狠操，昆汀的嗓子早已叫得哑得不成样子，事实上，他尖叫地如此大声，埋在他颈窝的彼得都不得不偏过头去一些，以防被他震聋，这场性爱好像已经不是单纯的肉欲发泄，昆汀喊叫的声音仿佛是在麻痹自己，以热烈的表象掩盖更多不安的思索，那些思索可能会引领向诸多令人不快的领域，故不如在当下以轰轰烈烈去隔绝现实。  
昆汀浑身一阵痉挛，骤然的剧烈快感让他脚趾都蜷缩了起来，与此同时，彼得感到一股热流打在他的柱身上，甬道内突然毫无阻碍，他下一个插入便进入了一个极其狭窄的地方，强烈的吮吸感让他瞬间就交代了出去。滚烫的精液打在生殖腔的内壁。  
像是刚刚的尖叫已经耗尽了全部精力，昆汀的呻吟反而低了下去，发出断续的呜咽，一道眼泪从他的眼角滑落进床单，彼得嗅着鼻翼间的香气，对方的腺体已经肿起，在皮肤上凸起一块，操纵身体的人已经不是彼得了，而是他纯粹的alpha本能，彼得低下头，狠狠地咬上了那块凸起，同时，他的阴茎一下子胀痛起来，昆汀突然开始在他身下拼命挣扎，彼得想也不想就摁住了他的四肢，像一只真正的野狼一样凶狠地咬住猎物脆弱的脖颈。彼得的结就这么在昆汀的生殖腔内张开，并且死死地卡在了里面，把白浊完全地、堵在了里面。  
一道鲜红从彼得的牙齿与昆汀的皮肉间流淌下来，两人身体相连，彼得压在昆汀的背上，室内一时间安静下来，只有两人尚粗重的呼吸声。  
夜风微凉，吹在慢慢降温的皮肤上，这原本陌生的花香突然变得如此安全，闻着这股信息素的味道，仿佛回家了一样，在那里，他什么都不曾失去过，也什么都不用面对，他回家了。  
彼得昏昏沉沉地合上了眼睛。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

三

能在早晨于彼得帕克先一步醒来全得益于昆汀贝克卓越超群的意志力。  
彼得这小子像是由透明的蛛丝捆在了自己身上一样，从他的怀抱中小心翼翼的挣脱出来堪比难度十级的瑜伽动作，更别提他目前全身上下像被重型卡车碾过去后又被实习医生拿不牢靠的钢钉订起来，每一个小动作就让四肢即将散架一般地疼。尤其是后面穴口的位置，除了火辣辣的痛感，还有发涨的异物感，不用检查就能知道现在后面一定可怜兮兮的合都合不上了，而罪魁祸首还紧闭着双眼睡的正香，睡着的蜘蛛侠看起来真是人畜无害，发梢略微打卷的棕发乖顺地贴在额前，长长的睫毛和还未褪去圆润的少年脸庞让他像是上世纪五十年代旧画报里的美国甜心，再加上他手脚并用抱着被子（原本是昆汀）的动作，简直要激发昆汀的满腔宠爱了。  
昆汀几乎不能把眼前的小天使和昨夜上演十八禁的猛兽画上等号，一边在心里狂扇自己耳光，一边强迫自己收回目光，他转回脖子，却被颈窝一阵撕裂般的疼痛顿住了。他的思绪仿佛这才起床了一般，蓦然想起了脖子上这块纵穿的咬痕是起源于何方。  
**！  
他被标记了！  
他一个纵横情场十多年的老手，居然被一个十来岁的小处男标记了！  
接下来的十几秒昆汀都呆若木鸡地捂着脖子站在原地，直到惊慌失措的脑细胞集体冷静下来，开始自我安慰：  
没什么大不了的，短则三个月，长则半年，没有得到巩固的初次标记就会慢慢消散，还达不到“一失足成千古恨”的地步。  
纵然如此，昆汀这次也觉得自己摔了个大跟头，现在他和彼得可是名副其实的伴侣了，这对他的计划可以称得上是一个毁灭性的打击，而现在的当务之急就是——  
跑！  
昆汀蹑手蹑脚地捡起地上的衣物，幸亏套装外层的软甲是用薄薄的一层铝合金属漆上去的，重量既没有多少，也没什么噪音，让昆汀得以相对安静地逃离现场。  
和他的同伙举行碰头会议是前几天就商定好的，这一天尼克弗瑞暂时回去了美国，正是好戏上演的绝妙机会，可这重要的会面昆汀还是迟到了。这真的不能怪他，这事放在任何一个人身上，首先能不能起床就是一个问题，再次，谁能在屁股里不断流出难以启齿的液体的情况下健步飞奔？  
昆汀坐立难安地在高脚椅上蹭来蹭去，屁股正下方的布料早已被打湿，现在开始干涸，黏糊糊地粘在皮肤上，别提多难受了。  
“……所以明天？”所有人的目光随着光头的这一句齐刷刷转向了昆汀。  
所以刚刚发生了什么？昆汀放下支着下巴的小臂，眼珠转了转马上接到，“明天不错。”  
被临时征用为基地的仓库里，气氛一下子紧张了起来，每个人，除了状况外的昆汀，都表现出一副摩拳擦掌的模样来。  
“这将是历史性的一天。”胖女人大笑道，“既是神秘客的大战之日，也是尼克弗瑞的死期！”  
昆汀这才明白过来，这个场景他期待了多年，但现在他既没有想象中的激动也没有扬眉吐气的快感，他脑海中浮现出的，反而是一双少年人的眼神。  
他从口袋里掏出载有伊迪斯的眼镜，彼时少年笑容灿烂，直视着他的眼睛里是沉甸甸、热滚滚的信任。  
昆汀收起眼镜，突然心乱如麻。

彼得醒来后并没有见到昆汀，这让他倍感遗憾，但昆汀留下的小纸条安慰了他许多，上面说着他有“超级英雄事物”要忙，虽然这不算是一个完美的第一次事后早餐，但彼得想这可能就是超级英雄伴侣所不得不忍受的。  
关于昨晚的事情，彼得在第一次真正意义上的发情期的冲刷下记得并不是很详细，不过他知道那个夜晚非常火辣。  
十几岁的青少年已经学完了关于三性生理机制，也明白昨晚他咬的昆汀那一口就相当于标记为伴侣了，但对于伴侣这个词的深层次含义，他还有些懵懵懂懂。  
对比，彼得毫不担心，毕竟，当你的伴侣是一位成熟稳重的可靠人选，你还需要顾虑什么呢？一切他尚未知晓的，都会有人亲自带他领略，彼得从未对未来如此期待、如此有信心过，既是他自己的未来，也是蜘蛛侠的未来。  
是上帝听到了他的召唤吧，终于有人能够将彼得帕克和蜘蛛侠合二为一地看待，既接纳超级英雄的他，也包容高中生的他。曾经也有这么一个人，但他已经不在了，彼得独自坐在寂静中，闻着空气中残留的花香，苦笑了一下。讽刺的是他在他离开后，才明白，原来那时他沉迷于他的气息，只要贴近他就会觉得无比快乐，这感觉并不是对一个父亲角色的崇拜。  
有些事总是明白得太迟，好在他还有机会抓住眼前。  
不是人人都有第二次机会的，彼得真心实意地感谢昆汀，仅仅是感谢他出现在自己生命里。  
这一整天的游览彼得都心不在焉，他脑子里乱糟糟地想着很多事情，直到一阵熟悉的花香把他从神游中拽回现实世界。他们正处在一家看起来古色古香的欧式礼品店内，雕花的木桌椅下摆满了一圈圈重瓣的紫色花球，正开得绚烂迷人。店长注意到他的视线，和蔼地迎上来介绍。  
原来这花名叫铁线莲，彼得之前既没见过也没听过，但这花的味道和昆汀的信息素无比相似，从店里离开后，他手里多了一个小小的首饰盒，他不知道昆汀喜不喜欢挂坠，所以就买了一条手链，上面装饰着一朵古铜色的铁线莲，他偷偷在上面附了一个吻，这才满心欢喜地把它装进盒子里。

超级英雄的夜晚向来不平静，不过他没想到会在今夜败露身份。彼得哭笑不得地试图让身后的MJ放弃跟着他，胡言乱语地搪塞着一些他自己都不相信的借口。已经整整一天没有见到贝克先生，他也没有主动和自己联系，尼克弗瑞也说不清楚他的动向（“你小子主动给我打电话居然只有这个问题？！”），彼得早已按捺不住，迫不及待地想去那个旅馆房间查看一番，不想今晚活动结束后又出现了一个接一个的变故。  
他无奈地说：“听着，MJ....”  
咣啷！！  
两人推搡之间，一个探照灯模样的的东西从MJ的挎包里掉落出来，那东西霹雳吧啦地闪了阵电流，就开始在空中完美地还原出神秘客打击元素怪的场景。  
两人震惊地盯着空中，两个聪明的脑袋思绪飞奔，交换了一个眼神，便证实了彼此猜测一致。  
彼得感到一阵头晕目眩。当荒谬与真实如此无限制地接近时，夹在中间的他便仿若坠入不存在的虚无，仿佛他的理性早已推断出这几天的一切真相，情感还死死地拖拽住一无所有拉在后面，死活不肯上前。  
这不是真的。  
假如荒谬与真实不存在界限就好了，那样他起码还有一席立足之地。  
假如我能说服自己成为谎言的信徒就好了。  
彼得紧紧握住了掌心的手链，那个还未送出的礼物，古铜花瓣的棱角在他手心硌出了血点。  
他想起和蔼可亲的店长对他说的话：  
铁线莲自古便象征着欺骗。  
其花语是：  
宽恕我，我因你而有罪


	4. Chapter 4

四

乌云翻滚在巴黎上空，犹如一个周边团绕巨浪的黑洞，雷电倾泻而出，一道道撕裂天空，被雷电击中的建筑物坍塌坠毁。四周都是逃窜尖叫的人群，然而密密麻麻的闪电组成了一张巨大的网，倒扣在巴黎市上方。  
劈中塞纳河面的雷一接触到水就仿佛毒药注入了血液，开始侵害全身，整座城市的电网几乎瞬间瘫痪。一头巨大的、由阴云与雷电组成的人形怪物从河面升起，一拳击碎了伊阿纳桥，桥上的人们惊叫着从二层大巴上翻下来或是坠落下去，拼命奔逃，然而还是有不少随着断落的桥面坠入河中。  
街道灰暗一片，室外是雷电和建筑物坠落的石块、倒塌的标杆，室内是被摧毁的建筑，哪里都不安全，人人离死亡只有一线，恐惧笼罩在这座千年浪漫之都。  
瞭望塔上的昆汀嘴角露出一丝笑容。  
是他在操纵这一切！他，才是这场被历史铭记的大灾难的把控者！  
他调整无人机位置，给伊迪斯下了指令。霎时，神秘客从层层阴霾中破云而出，绿色的烟雾喷洒在他身后的空气中，他掌心源源不断地发射出绿色的能量柱，生生将雷电怪逼退了好几米。  
“是神秘客！”  
“神秘客来了！”  
“神秘客！救救我们！”  
望见这一幕的人群沸腾了起来，不停地有人叫着他的超级英雄的称号。在塔隐秘的一面，昆汀仰面张开双臂，是的，今天他是这场狂欢的主角！  
只是这时，怪物的模样突然闪烁了几下，像老式电视机闪过的滋滋啦啦的雪花，怪物从右肩开始消散，如同遇到水的雪宝一样垮掉了。  
昆汀猛地冲上去抓住栏杆，瞪大眼睛注视着这一幕，不！不行！这不可能！  
“伊迪斯！”昆汀大吼，  
“有活动物体在内部破坏无人机。”伊迪斯以平静的声音汇报着。  
“是什么——”答案从怪物被击散的缺口一跃而出，身穿红蓝相间的制服的身影，在无人机间灵活地发射着蛛丝四处移动。  
昆汀一瞬间有些茫然地试图理解着眼前的障碍：蜘蛛侠？他怎么会……？  
彼得知道了？他的手握紧了栏杆，不知怎的，他的思绪就卡在了这个问句上，往后是一片空白。  
他怔忡间无人机又被打落了几个，他下意识启动了防御模式，不想这向蜘蛛侠暴露了他的方位。只见几个上下滑行间彼得已经来到了他眼前，他左手吊在塔桥上缘，和昆汀拉开距离，抬手将被击落的一台无人机甩在昆汀脚下。无人机重重地砸在地上还滚了几圈，外壳又碎得更加厉害，但还能闪闪闪烁地投射出一片云雾。  
昆汀这下完全回过神来，闪身躲在了这一小片云雾后，待蜘蛛侠破开云雾冲进去后，眼前景色已完全不是塔桥，而是枯树荒草丛生的悬崖峭壁，脚下是万丈深渊，再往前挪一步就是粉身碎骨。  
彼得心中默念这都是假的假的，眼睛一闭就往前冲，待他迈出了步子再睁眼，眼前仍是悬崖，他仿佛根本没有挪动。  
“昆汀！”他向黑压压的天空大喊道，“你得停下来！无数的人在受伤甚至死掉！为什么！为什么要这么做？”  
四周很静，直到几秒后昆汀的声音才从虚空出爆发出来，挤出像是尝试忍耐却失败的嗓音：“你明白什么？！你只是一个小屁孩，手握超级能力就成明星大英雄了！”  
“我从来没说过我觉得……”  
“你崇拜的托尼史塔克，呵，超级英雄钢铁侠，不过也是一个目中无人而自视甚高的伪善者罢了，他手握的那些发明创造，有多少是他自己的原创？！一个沽名钓誉的窃贼！”眼眶发疼，陈年的伤痛、被践踏的自尊一齐涌了上来，冲刷的他的身体，昆汀的脸庞已经被仇恨所扭曲。  
彼得震惊地听着这番话，听着昆汀讲起“BARF”的痛恨，他从未察觉他心中装着这么沉重的憎恶，从一方面来说，这甚至比昆汀捏造了身世、捏造了元素怪物以及其他一切更让他不可接受。这是那个稳重大度的贝克先生吗？是那个会温柔地抚摸他并叫他“好孩子”的昆汀贝克？  
“可是史塔克先生已经死了，”彼得颤抖着开口，“你在欧洲伤害的都是无辜的人，这根本没有道理！”  
“是，他死了。”昆汀不屑地说，“带着英雄的荣誉死了。可我成为超级英雄的愿望还没实现，等我除掉尼克弗瑞……”他话音一顿，“可惜，我原本还真的挺喜欢你的，彼得，现在你也不得不去死了。”其实这本是他在雷电怪中看到蜘蛛侠那一瞬间就注定了的结局，可现在说出来，却莫名地让他想吐。  
不，事情不该是这样结尾的，可这又是唯一的结局。  
彼得面罩上的双眼瞪大了，“你……你要……”他仿佛根本无法开口说出那个词，停了一下才艰难地问道：“可是，既然如此你那天晚上又为什么来招惹我，要……帮我度过发情期？”  
“你的问题可真多，”昆汀强作冷酷地回复，“成年人之间，不过是一种闲暇娱乐，标记确实是一场意外，不过等你死了也不是什么头疼的事情了。”脖子后的咬痕随着他一个字一个字的吐出，像是变得灼热起来，烧得他心烦意乱，像是为了斩断这股难受的滋味，昆汀一个抬手，无人机嗡嗡地逐渐向这里聚集。  
彼得突然发现脚下的悬崖开始裂缝，石块纷纷坠落，他连忙向内地躲去，只是悬崖崩塌的速度更快，几秒之内他便脚下一空，大小不一的石块在空中迎面向他砸来，彼得急忙向旁边的崖壁上发射蛛丝试图贴在上面躲避，不料蛛丝却射了个空，他急忙抽回手臂展开了滑翔翼，电光火石之际一块石头正中他腰间，彼得身子一斜，滑翔翼失去平衡，整个人翻滚着迅速下坠，彼得努力忽视着腰间的疼痛，闭上眼睛试图通过蜘蛛感应来区分幻象，“快点，快起效吧，彼得一激灵彼得一激灵！”四周骤然放空，随后脚下感受到了坚实的大地，四面八方有攻击物体袭来——不，不是四面八方，是左前方！  
彼得飞速闪身，随后保持眼睛关闭的状态躲闪过密集的攻击并向着昆汀贝克的地方冲过去，他的蛛丝粘在四个空间对角线上的无人机上，猛地一扯，随着他牵动的方向，无人机撞上其他正在发射炮弹的无人机，纷纷起火坠落。昆汀咬牙看着闭上眼睛的彼得，掏出了化学喷气桶，里面装满了致幻的气体，能闭上眼睛，你有本事一直屏住呼吸吗！  
随着绿色的气体充斥在塔尖，彼得从无限的黑暗中逐渐陷入了一片光怪陆离，四面八方都是镜子，有些映出的却不是自己的脸，粉碎的镜子直冲冲向他刺来，彼得手忙脚乱地四处躲闪，蓦然却在镜子缝隙中看到了史塔克先生的脸，他看上去无比失望，是的，他怎么会不让他失望呢？他交给了他如此重任，他却一味逃避，而且像幼稚的小孩一样轻信他人，将伊迪斯这么重要的财产拱手让人……“唔！”又一块碎玻璃擦伤了他的左肩，彼得捂住伤口，内心反而更加清明了，假如是什么东西驱散了幻觉，那一定是他的愤怒，他愤怒于昆汀贝克的谎言，他愤怒于昆汀贝克对史塔克先生的攻击，他更愤怒于自己的天真。  
伴随着他的怒吼，蛛丝炮弹一连串地打在万花筒般的世界中，彼得关闭感官只留下蜘蛛感应领导自己，右拳奋力击出，腿在空中横扫过去，他能感觉到自己又干掉了几架无人机，这时为了应对他的反击，无人机的子弹更加密集，彼得迅速拉起蛛丝起起落落以躲避，心中却多了一抹悲凉，原来自己，终究比不过昆汀的复仇计划。  
“先生，彼得帕克与您距离过近，您已位于无人机攻击范围内，是否继续发射？”伊迪斯不带感情的声音传入耳麦，昆汀握紧了拳头，即使蜘蛛侠战衣大面积是红色的，他也能注意到彼得腰间深色的一大块血渍，和他左肩撕裂暴露的伤口。  
真的要下手吗？杀掉他？  
这是最后一步了，难道他要在这时反悔，难道事情还能像从未发生过一样继续进行下去吗？  
不要再犹豫了！  
“伊迪斯....”昆汀终于张口，“执……”彼得放松的睡颜就这么突兀地扎入脑海，清晨金色的阳光在他柔软的发丝间跃动着，昆汀一个恍惚，而说时迟那时快，彼得的蛛丝便射向了离他最近的一台无人机，一把拽下来摔了个粉碎，昆汀急急后退一步就要召唤身后的无人机向前，可彼得已经冲向了他面前一拳把他打倒在地，伊迪斯眼镜掉落在一旁，昆汀反手就去取，却被彼得上前一步压住了手腕，伊迪斯就这么在他指尖滑落落入彼得手中。  
昆汀一个后翻将彼得压倒在地，伸手就去抢回伊迪斯。两人扭打在一起，已经融合了的信息素挥发在这一方空间内，alpha信息素下意识地想去保护自己的Omega，而Omega则试图去维护自己的alpha，搅得双方心烦意乱，几轮下来两个人都没捞得好处，倒都挨了对方软绵绵的几拳。伊迪斯被反复压在身下，若不是制作精良，早就碎成渣了。  
彼得最终将昆汀双手反剪在背后，坐在他身上，气喘吁吁地带上伊迪斯，下令关停了所有无人机。  
就在那一瞬间，身下的昆汀突然化做了一根石柱，彼得暗叫不好，居然又被幻象欺骗了双眼。他赶忙站起身命令伊迪斯搜寻昆汀的踪迹，视线很快框选住不远处昆汀正攀上一架直升机软梯的画面，“是否即刻开始追捕？”伊迪斯发问。  
彼得的手久久停留在镜框上，怔怔地看着昆汀艰难地爬入直升机内的景象，方才的愤怒已随着肾上腺素的下降而逐渐消退，他现在感受到的是无尽的失落。  
“不了，关闭追踪。”彼得摘下了眼镜，内心十分清楚自己刚刚放跑了一个或许是A级的罪人。但他在那一刻想放手了，不仅是对昆汀，而且是对昆汀和他。  
他对他们放手了。  
意识到的那一瞬间，彼得突然在精神连结上感到一阵剧痛，他一下子跪坐在地上，全身的伤痛合起来都抵不过这一刹那被刺中的感觉，彼得脸色发白，恍然觉得自己的心脏仿佛被活生生割下了血淋淋的一大块。  
与此同时，昆汀贝克也猛地瘫倒在机舱内，他捂住后颈的标记，剧痛让他头脑发晕，视线模糊中只能看到彼得被怒火洗刷的双眼。  
疼痛感稍纵即逝，昆汀重新坐起来，俯视身下依然黑暗的城市，他后知后觉地意识到自己很可能亲手扼杀了他这辈子以来唯一遇到的最真诚最纯净的感情，当彼得注视着他时，自己总有种这小孩是在全心全意爱着他的错觉。  
为并不明朗的复仇，舍弃这一切值得吗？  
昆汀无法回答，推动我们一切行动的东西却总是根本不让我们明了其意义何在。  
他们都不明白，有些事情是只能靠暴力完成的，爱几乎总是包含着毁灭的倾向。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

五  
复仇者联盟大厦蜘蛛侠的房间内，一整面墙都贴满了照片和笔记拼贴，红色白色的线密密麻麻横竖穿过浩瀚的信息源，使这面墙看上去令人眼花缭乱、无比壮观。这是近三个月来和一组犯罪团伙行动有关的信息，蜘蛛侠已经追踪他们多日，复仇者其他成员也在不断为他提供着动态情报。  
目前犯罪团伙中的已知成员的代号有沙人，章鱼博士，和……神秘客。  
蜘蛛侠的手指划过一张张剪贴的新闻照片，指尖在罩着不透明头盔的绿色身影上停留了一下，他不清楚他们的目的是什么，现在看来似乎只是唯恐天下不乱，从抢劫、纵火等恶性犯罪，到信息窃取、网络瘫痪这些新型犯罪，该团伙都有所涉足，好像成心和复仇者联盟——尤其是蜘蛛侠作对一般。  
和他这个邻家小帮手、一个二线英雄较劲能有什么好处呢？  
蜘蛛侠捏着一根红线漫无边际地思索着，难道真的只是纯然地仇恨他吗？  
他……恨他吗？  
骤然的失落很快又被不甘的愤怒所取代，凭什么？他又不是那个被耍得团团转的人，而且要不是他，那家伙现在早就屁股坐穿监狱冷板凳了。  
“Peter!”一声熟悉的叫喊把彼得一下子拉回神来，他拿着铅笔，还有些愣愣地看着哈皮突然出现的大脸，“怎么？”  
“尼克弗瑞给你捕获一条情报，锁定邪恶小队的位置了，就在刚刚！”哈皮上气不接下气地一股脑说出来。“邪恶小队”是他们给这个犯罪团伙起的绰号，这群人通常神龙不见首尾，复仇者联盟在这个月里已经尝试抓捕了三次，次次都无功而返，章鱼博士躲在幕后，对上无身无形的沙人和幻术大师神秘客，超级力量也很难派上用场。这次居然有了他们的准确位置，彼得单手启动战服，在手腕上操作获得弗瑞传送过来的GPS信号立体图，望着手腕上空悬浮的蓝色光点，彼得心里一沉，居然离他所住的位置这么近！希望这次不要搞什么大规模破坏！  
来不及通知其他人，彼得荡着蛛丝从窗口一跃而下，穿过鳞次栉比的高楼大厦，直奔三维地图上闪烁的红点而去。  
他几乎是刚一落地就陷入了巨大的万花筒般扭曲的球面世界中，这一整片区域都被幻象包裹了，空气看上去像是碳火上方扭曲的烟雾，他能听见远处路人的尖叫和大喊，但完全看不到人影。他感到头脑晕乎乎的，蜘蛛感应也一片沉寂，似乎这次的幻象不仅仅是光影，还是利用化学气体产生的大片致幻迷雾。  
为什么要在这里布下迷阵？他们在后方谋划什么？  
彼得心里乱糟糟的，昆汀在这个团伙中究竟扮演了什么样的角色？他现在肯定是在附近，那……  
他会遇见他吗？  
一定能！只要及时突破这层幻象，一定能抓住这家伙！  
彼得向四面八方发射了蛛丝，有一根远远地粘住了什么物体，在怪异的扭曲世界中彼得无法分辨那是什么，拉了拉蛛丝的坚实程度，脚一蹬就向高处飞去。  
“滴——”一辆高层公交擦着他半空中的身体驶了过去，彼得闪身跳上一栋五层的小旅馆，刚刚他的蛛丝就是粘在了这个建筑的楼顶排水管上，他俯身向刚刚的大致方位望去，那里看上去还是一片平静，行人匆匆穿过，没有感知到任何异样，但彼得知道这些都是幻象，走入这片区域的人估计已经迷失了方向，在原地不停打转。  
彼得召唤出伊迪斯，开始在附近搜索昆汀贝克的身影。这条街的建筑都比较低矮，隔几条街又是靠近市中心的繁华地区，高楼多了起来，所以彼得现在所处的位置视线十分受阻，正当他四下张望逐渐灰心丧气时，护目镜出现了发现目标对象的提示，彼得立刻直起上身。  
在他视野边缘那个绿色的影子不是昆汀又是谁？  
昆汀没有戴头盔，他隐藏在一栋略高的建筑的底层拐角，正在操控幻境中的情况。彼得悄悄地接近，趴在对面小酒馆的屋顶上贪婪地打量着这个男人。他最大的变化就是舍去了一脸络腮胡，没有胡子的他看上去脸型更尖，或者是他真的清瘦了许多。当然，彼得心里有些苦闷的想，他不再需要用一张神似史塔克先生的脸来诱骗我了。  
出现在昆汀贝克面前远比自己想象的要困难许多，彼得做了好多个心理建设，不知道深呼吸了多少次，直到他怀疑昆汀都要走了才一个跃步从屋顶上直直地荡下来落在昆汀身前。昆汀被他突然出现搞得吃了一惊，但他冷静下来后看上去像早就等着他到来一般，还没等彼得说话，他右手一翻，漂亮的腕骨下是层层叠叠的小发射器，一束子弹笔直地冲过了，彼得不得不一个后空翻拉开了距离。彼得躲过这一击后迅速俯身直冲向昆汀以惊人的速度反手扣住他的手腕，他的冲击力直直地将昆汀撞到了墙上，彼得狠狠压着他的身躯，咬牙切齿地说：“停止你的幻象！”  
昆汀像是刚想起什么似的，懒洋洋地开口：“哦——你说那个呀，那是撒出去的幻觉孢子，只要温度适宜可以在一定区域内持续繁殖的，我可没这个本事抽空一个露天场所内的所有空气。”他闲散自得的样子根本不像是被超级英雄擒拿的大反派，倒真像是偶遇故人在街边叙旧一般。  
“你！”彼得气得捏紧了他的手腕，听到一声痛哼才猛然想起来昆汀只是普通人，又不由得放松了力道，突然间变得垂头丧气，他盯着昆汀满不在乎的眼睛，不甘地问：“为什么……”  
昆汀仿佛是在看他，又仿佛没有看他，那束目光对彼得来讲没有任何实质意义，像是已经穿透过了他，“这不是我上次已经详尽地解释过了的么？”  
可彼得无论如何也不能相信昆汀就仅仅是一个希求关注的疯子而已，他的细腻，他的关怀，难道是一个虚荣又癫狂的人会有的模样吗？  
他用力拽紧了他的衣领，再用点劲几乎就要把昆汀提起来，“我不接受你那个理由，”他的声音透着少年人的执拗和倔强，“你要告诉我你为什么要跟我上床！为什么有机会却没下杀手！为什么当时那么轻易放弃计划！”  
昆汀轻蔑一笑，还没等彼得的蜘蛛感应警铃大作，就感到眼前呲出一股绿色烟雾，手中的昆汀凭空消失，他慌忙抬头，半空中却又有一个昆汀，不，是神秘客，戴着那滑稽的头盔，在空中悬浮着。怒火中烧的彼得几乎想都没想就冲了上去，神秘客在半空中被他撞上，居然是实体一样的触感，彼得腰间被狠狠踢上的一脚也很真实，昆汀什么时候真正能飞起来了？还是这又是哪种幻象的辅助？  
他猛地抱紧向他揍来的胳膊，两人在空中拉扯了一阵，没了蛛丝支持的彼得向地上跌去，被他抓住胳膊的神秘客也被带着下坠，两人重重地砸到一处平板房上，还没等两人挣扎着爬起来，屋顶就哗啦啦坍塌下去一个洞，彼得发射出的蛛丝扑了个空，连滚带爬地掉入屋内靠近天花板的货架上，又丁玲桄榔碰掉下来一连串东西，脸朝下摔在地上。神秘客好一些，他直接摔在了彼得·肉垫·帕克身上。  
四周是一片人声喧哗。这好像是一个饭店的后厨，看到天花板塌下来后厨房里的工作人员都吓得逃走了，彼得身边散落着掉下来的锅碗瓢盆，在地上滚来滚去，发出阵阵噪音。他艰难地爬起来，面罩脱落了一半，另一半当着他的眼睛，他来不及戴好，站稳后首先摆出了防御的姿势。  
神秘客的头盔也碎了一半，不过他一掉下来就把坏掉的头盔扔到了一边，没了胡须遮挡的脸庞可以看出有几道细小的玻璃划伤，刚刚一丝不苟地向后梳的发型也变得凌乱，几缕发丝垂在眼前和脸侧，被他甩了甩头别到了耳后，昆汀时常上翘的唇角这时抿成了一条薄薄的线，他眼中全是气愤。这时他制造出来的第一套包含飞行反引力装置的制服，却还没飞几下就被可笑地摔坏了，接下来的计划都要泡汤了！  
他扑过去对着蜘蛛侠完美的下颌骨就是一拳，接下来的事情简直是闹剧，一个超级英雄和一个幻术大师在厨房里相互纠缠着肉搏，两人不停地摔在灶台和案板上，粘了一身的汤水和菜叶。尽管昆汀十分擅长近身格斗，但在蜘蛛侠的超级力量面前还是落了下风，被制住双手压在台面前，两人都暂停了片刻喘着粗气。彼得的力道接近要把他的双腕拧断，昆汀皱起眉头，但疼痛远远比不上姿势带来的尴尬。彼得的前胸紧紧贴着他的后背，还因为被钳制着双手，昆汀被拽得只能半屈着双腿，这让他的臀部正好贴上彼得的裆/部，而紧身衣在这种情况下真的毫无帮助，毫无，帮助。  
昆汀咬紧牙关，努力遏制思想朝不该去的方向发展，他不能回想前两个月的发/情期他是怎么度过的。  
被标记的Omega发情期信息素只对自己的Alpha有效，这使他不能出去随便找个人来解决，他私下里自己贮藏的玩具几乎被他用了个遍，可还是无法解决那侵入骨髓的空虚和痒意，他操弄自己的力道是那样大，甚至伤到了自己，可是不行，完全不够，他的生殖腔敏感到夹紧双腿就能感觉到源源不断的快感，却得不到任何抚慰，他在玩具上操着自己，又难受又快乐，终究是没忍住叫出了“Peter”，而后一声比一声大，他脑子里全是彼得的粗大是如何破开他的腔口狠狠在内部翻搅，那撞击的力道让他腿根酸软，却完美地喂足了他最迫切的需要，他想象着自己的生殖腔是如何不知廉耻地大大张开，讨好地吮吸着入侵者，一股股地喷射出滑腻的爱液，让少年人的欲望进出得更为顺畅。少年的臂膀是如此结实，把他紧紧箍在怀里，仿佛他下一秒就会消失不见，他一边在大腿上操他一边胡乱地亲着他的脸颊，又舔又吻，像不知如何讨主人欢心的小奶狗。  
假阴茎被调到了最大档，昆汀一下子瘫倒在床上，他甬道几乎被震到麻木，但机械的刺激远远填不满欲望的沟壑，他红着眼眶，然而身后却没有能够抱紧他的人。偌大的、雪白的床上独他一人。  
身后的握力又紧了些，痛觉让他清醒于当下。这个时候去回想那两次痛苦的发情期根本是火上浇油，他向后勾起一脚趁其不备踹上彼得的鼠蹊，彼得吃惊地痛呼一声，钳制一松懈昆汀便矮身挣脱出来，他的信息素已经开始挥发，没有抑制剂也没有抚慰的两个发情期已经让他的信息素周期变得混乱起来，彼得很显然在刚刚就察觉到了这股过于让他怀念的味道，他不敢置信地望着昆汀，好像是指责他故技重施。昆汀百口莫辩，被对方一把掐住脖子逼退到操作台前。  
香根草和甜橙的气息纠缠着铁线莲开始在这方空间内馥郁，昆汀使劲捶打着蜘蛛侠的胸口，但超级英雄不为所动，他脖子上的双手并没有使多大力气，更多的是对他的管制。昆汀握住他的手腕试图把彼得的手拉开，这时他们目光交汇，牢牢盯着对方的双眼，突然，彼得放在昆汀胯间的手一把把他抱起放在操作台上仰头亲了上去。  
昆汀不能肯定自己有没有一秒钟的犹豫时间就如饥似渴地迎了上去。他双手紧紧捧着彼得的脸热切地吻着对方，两人唇齿交融，几乎是发疯了一般想把对方吞噬下去。彼得的舌头伸得那么深，昆汀甚至感觉他要顶到他的喉咙，两人的牙磕磕绊绊地碰在一起，又碰到舌头带来丝丝痛感。不过他们都无心计较这个，甜美的津液融合着信息素的味道简直是最好的催情剂，双方都不愿承认自己有多沉迷这个味道，好像三个月的日日夜夜都是为了这一刻。  
彼得喘着气抵着昆汀的额头，抚摸他光滑的下颌和下巴，他眼瞳极黑，被他狂热地注视着的昆汀几乎整个人都要被吸进去，“你为什么要在那个拐角站着？嗯？”他忍不住再次去啄吻他，就像他没法忍受一句话说完前不亲他一样，“监测范围这么小，为什么你就偏偏站在那里！”彼得几乎是恶狠狠地结束了问话，他以目光侵占着昆汀面部的每一寸，他想念昆汀额前汗湿的凌乱的发丝，想念他湛蓝剔透的双眼，想念他薄薄的微翘的双唇，天啊他发疯地想他，甚至想念他满脑子的坏主意和疯狂的吼叫，这一切一切，都让彼得更想把他据为己有，他从来没有如此想彻底拥有一个人，他不仅仅满足于在他腺体上咬下标记，他还想在他全身打上标记，让全世界都知道他属于他。  
昆汀几乎愣在彼得实质性热烈的目光下，他曾经有过彼得几乎病态地爱着他的错觉，而今日他的眼神让他情不自禁地跌入这不是错觉的幻想中。他的心脏狂跳起来，选择那个操纵位置是他不假思索的，但潜意识可能藏着他自己都不曾认识到的原因，他看着他的男孩颤抖地开口：“因为我一直在等你。”  
彼得低吼了一声凶狠地撕开了他胸前那可笑的戏服，他的双手几乎是以“拧”的力道游弋在他胸前腰间，毫无章法地吻着他的脖颈，小口啮咬那块已经愈合的齿痕，昆汀情不自禁的挺身颤抖着，彼得的声音闷闷地从他颈窝出传来，“贝克先生……我想要你。”  
昆汀抬手抚摸过男孩的发旋，吻上他的额角：“给我你的一切。”


	6. Chapter 6

六

在过去的两个月里，昆汀逐渐喜欢上了与彼得这种毫无实质关系的情感状态。他们不是纯粹的敌人，更不是纯粹的爱侣，每一样安在其他人头上的身份到了他们这里就显得似是而非，奇怪的是，反而在离开了彼得后，昆汀才记起两人在一起的氛围是什么样的。对他而言，任何东西一旦成为确凿无误，就会拥有消亡期限。正如有了生命才有死亡。但他很难否认他们之间的关系不存在爱，他可能不爱彼得，但彼得对他却怀有一种幼犬般的依赖感，即便那种感情已经转变为了恨，那也是从爱中萌发出来的。昆汀意识到这一点后，甚至立刻期待与彼得的下一次会面，他想望着他的眼睛，想知道他伤害他到什么程度，或许从这个程度中能凸显出自己的重要性。否则谁能来衡量爱有多深？

对昆汀贝克而言，爱情意味着对某种打击的不断期待。

有时候他会想，就让他们光明正大地做敌人互相消耗着吧，能让蜘蛛侠长长久久念想着已经足够，他不奢求互相占有。

彼得一如世界将要崩溃般亲吻着他，让昆汀祈求般地握住他的双手求他更进一步。他祈求他以澎湃的爱恨贯穿他，祈求他与他共入深渊，让他触及他的内里，体验他所感触的空洞。

他们互相拉扯，红色与绿色的制服交映着，像最不和谐的插画。双方动作都如此粗暴，以至于在对方身上留下了红色的伤痕，世界的善恶与合适的交界仿佛在断裂却没有倾颓，两人一边丧失理智般地探索对方的身体一边清醒着冷眼旁观着必将带来懊悔的一切。

彼得抓住昆汀的胯骨将他拽向自己，肥厚的阴茎硬的像铁棍打在昆汀的大腿内侧，昆汀坐在操作台上撕扯自己身上缠人的披风，短短瞬间他屁股下已经洇湿了一小块，还未等他把披风拽下来，彼得就着他在操作台上的姿势一下子顶了进来。昆汀发出一声惊呼又咬紧嘴唇。彼得完全没扩张，但昆汀还是轻易地吞下了全部的他，仿佛他时时刻刻都在为他准备着。

彼得一上来就用力顶撞，操作台冰冷光滑，昆汀双手无处可施力，只能放在彼得肩上，被撞得连连后退。

他想抱住彼得的屁股让他再使劲一点，不仅穿透着躯体，更希求他穿透他的灵魂，侵占他的大脑，让他将他的痛苦、憎恨、绝望，他的爱恋、渴望、依赖歇斯底里地烙入他的骨髓，使自己走到哪里都能体味最深处的那切肤之痛。

他可以是他的欲望，但绝不能是他的爱情，爱情要求承诺，要求责任，而他们没有能建立承诺的未来，没有能承担责任的身份，他们只有疯狂的当下。

彼得一边凶狠地操着昆汀身下泥泞的小穴，一边抓住对方饱满的胸膛大力揉捏，嘴上亲吻他谎话连篇的双唇，他身体的每个部位都叫嚣着占有，每一寸发肤都渴望与他血肉相融，他没有闭上眼睛，他想看昆汀的每一丝反应，性事仿佛是开在昆汀伪装表面上的一个孔洞，他奢望能从中窥探一二分真实的他。

他做着这一切时，昆汀蔚蓝色的双瞳始终半阖着望着他，那是一种能麻木人的灵魂的眼神，既是晴空又是寒冰。彼得气喘吁吁地开口喃喃地问他在看什么，昆汀脸上划出一丝笑意：

“下次不知道又是什么时候，我为我接下来这段时间，积累素材。”

他话音刚落，彼得就感觉一股热血直冲脑门，他一把抽出自己，扛起昆汀的双腿架在肩头，昆汀的屁股完全悬空，上半身被拉下来躺在凉冰冰的台面上，身后一排悬挂的厨具被震得掉落下来叮叮当当散落一片，彼得挑起了眉毛：“那你得有个好视角认真看看，贝克先生。”

说罢，他从下往上地、插入了昆汀下面还未闭合的穴口中，昆汀面上通红，他从这个仰视的角度能看到自己勃起紧贴着腹部的阴茎，还有一点点消失在自己毛发中的彼得的巨物，他抿紧了嘴巴，注视着自己被插入仿佛让内部的痒意更甚，但所幸彼得没有晾着他，这个姿势让粗大得以侵入更深的位置，他几乎没有停留片刻就狠狠地压上昆汀的身体在彼得大开大合的操干中，昆汀甚至觉得有几下顶到了他尚未开口的生殖腔上，带来一阵酸麻的感觉，蔓延在小腹下方。

彼得把双手撑在操作台上，昆汀几乎被压成两半拥在他怀里，他的双腿折叠着摩擦在彼得手臂外侧，两人狠狠地注视着彼此几秒钟，又粘在一起激吻起来，彼得操得整个操作台都在摇晃，不停地有东西从橱柜上被震下来，但两人都没有去在意，甚至没有听到。

这几乎可以称得上是昆汀最激烈也最随心所欲的一次性爱，他拼命迎合着彼得，随着他的刺入一次次回顶过去，让彼得更深更重地操进去，那力度让他恍惚以为自己下一次就要坏掉了，敏感点被如此凶猛地侵犯让快感没有间断地冲刷着他，累积着一次剧烈过一次，刺激得他脚趾尖都绷紧了。

他的臀瓣被撞击得发麻，腿跟生疼，但他不在乎，他总觉得自己感受到的太少，太少而不足以掩盖灵魂的嘶吼。他想这可能就是为什么他与彼得做爱那一晚他叫得那么大声，也许只有肉体的声音才能盖过灵魂的渴求。

彼得希望自己能就这么糅合进昆汀的身体里，因为一个人只有拥有一个身体，眼不能对手说，我不需要你；头也不能对脚说，我不需要你【注】。此时此刻，他想，他是被贝克先生需要着的。

他知道自己不会是昆汀拥有肉体关系的唯一一人，在这方面上他们从来就不公平，但他却是唯一一个被允许窥见昆汀灵魂的空洞的人，他不知道自己为什么知道，或许是激烈的欲望在混沌中撕开了一口，那里站着一个或多或少真实的昆汀，一部分想要操纵他，一部分却又寄希望于彼得来为他下定义，把划分自我光与暗的小刀交到彼得手中。

彼得猛烈地挺动着，昆汀再也承受不了这毫无间歇的快感，他脖子拉长向后仰去，阴茎在两人摩擦的腹部间勃发，湿润了两人的肌肤，昆汀仰起头无力地喘息着，内壁一阵阵剧烈的收缩让彼得红了眼，抓起他的腿根快速做最后的冲刺，高潮后敏感的阴道被凶狠得刺激让昆汀断断续续发出不成调的呻吟，他不得不歪着身子抓紧操作台边缘才能不让自己被撞飞出去。

彼得死死地扣住昆汀的小臂，他的汗水滴在他的胸膛上，指甲陷进他的皮肉里，他喘着气，最终爆发在他的身体里，脑袋垂在他的颈侧，呼吸粗重。

昆汀茫然地注视着管道纵横的天花板，感受灼热的液体充实他的内部，无意识地抱住了身上汗涔涔的躯体，而后眼前渐渐昏暗起来。

——————————————————————————————————————————

手里的魔方咔哧咔哧向左转了三圈，又向上转了两圈，停了下来，一片寂静。突然魔方被用力丢了出去，撞上墙面，四分五裂。

昆汀贝克站在原地，手臂还保持着投掷的动作，喘了两口气，又颓然坐了下来。

这是一个雪白光洁的房间，小号双人床、落地灯、桌椅和书柜，除了没有任何色彩点缀外，这个房间可以称得上是精致舒适，任谁也想不到这里是关押A级重刑犯的牢房，当然，这里肯定也不属于美国政府管辖。

昆汀在这里已经一周了。

想到醒来的那天晚上，昆汀就气得一阵牙痒，被操晕然后捉回来，传出去神秘客这个名号就可以丢掉了！

彼得来看过他两次，大概是他态度不怎么好（“不怎么好”是指他摔碎了两个台灯，打翻了两次饭菜，甚至把落地灯灯杆当武器去攻击一位超级英雄），在那之后就只隔着单面镜来看他了，昆汀之所以知道是因为他太熟悉彼得信息素的气味。他有一次缓缓走向那面镜子，看着里面自己略显苍白的倒影，慢慢将手贴了上去，似乎能感受到对面灼热的呼吸，他将脑袋侧贴在镜面上，想象中彼得在对面也做着同样的动作。好安静啊，他们之间从来没有如此安静过，或许对面什么都没有，一切不过是他过于寂寞的臆想。

坦白来说，比起他做过的事情，复仇者们并没有多难为他，只是要求他说出章鱼博士和沙人以及他之前还漏网的同伙的下落，他没有说，一方面是他确实不清楚，另一方面是他的傲慢拒绝与这群人合作。再说，即便他知道那群人的少数几个据点，复仇者们也不一定能在那里逮到他们，到时候又怀疑他耍了他们，自己岂不是两边都讨不到好处。

他坐进扶手椅，不由得回想起彼得第二次来的场景。

地上泼洒着一片饭菜，窗户都溅上了酱汁，彼得眼睛红红地杵在原地手脚来回摩擦，从头到脚都写满了慌乱，他背过身去，不去看对方那一脸泫然欲泣的表情，只听见小家伙在他身后颤颤地开口：“上次说的事情，我是认真的，昆汀——”

“别那么叫我！”

“贝、贝克先生……”

彼得换上了更疏离的称呼，可一想到他在床上偏偏就喜欢这么叫自己，昆汀反而更生气了，但他这次忍住了。

“我是真的想跟你结婚！”

“闭嘴！”昆汀头疼地揉了揉眉心，“我不同意！”

“为什么？”彼得这次是真的要哭了，“其实你只需要给他们一点信息，他们就不会一直把你关在这里……”

“然后呢？”昆汀提高了嗓音压住了彼得后半截话头，“他们会就这么放我自由？你说了算？”

“起……起码我们还能一直在一起……”彼得的话音在昆汀的注视下越来越小，他终于意识到这一切都是徒劳，他想要的和昆汀从来就不对等，即使他把自己的一切都给他，那也填不上他所缺失的形状。

两人一时沉默，明亮的房间顷刻间竟像是瘦落的街道，昆汀感到一轮孤寂的圆月沉甸甸地压在自己心尖。他不想要彼得的爱，不想要他的承诺，这不是属于他的生活，这一切都乱套了。

“别幼稚了，kid.”他最终疲惫地说道。“你不是爱我，看在上帝的份上你根本就没谈过恋爱，不懂爱是什么，你只不过是像溺水者一样抓住了一根拯救生命的芦苇，即使最后发现那根芦苇是假的你也心存感激，但你不能去爱一根芦苇。”

“贝克先生，”昆汀从来不知道声音里也能包含那么多的伤痛，这使他几乎马上就后悔说出口的话了，“你可以拒绝我，但不能否认我爱你。我不能说出我是从什么时候开始爱你的，只知道现在你已经是我生命中的一部分了，不管有没有标记，这都谁不会变的事实。”

昆汀想再次把转过去，但彼得这次执拗地跟了上来，强迫他注视着他。

“对不起我不能否认我爱你，”一行泪水从彼得的脸庞滑下，他的声音哽咽，下一句话像是用了用力气才从嗓子里抠出来的一样，“对不起我很弱小、自卑、逃避责任、不顾后果，我的爱也依赖性太重，里面有很多让你不开心的东西，我知道你不需要我的爱，可我还是把你拖进这泥潭里了。”

昆汀感觉全身如冰雕一般，他的脚定在原地无法动弹，彼得说的话太沉重，让他的心仿佛往下坠到了胃里，一阵阵生疼。

突然，彼得攥紧了他的手腕，他吓了一跳下意识地想把手抽出来，但彼得力大无穷，他竟没挣脱分毫，彼得眼睛湿湿的，像是第一次见到昆汀一样把他整张脸从上到下从左到右好好看了一遍，这才哑着嗓子开口：“现在我们都在这泥潭里往下陷了。”

“你救救我吧，贝克先生。”

TBC


End file.
